Darkness over my heart
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: Huh, I really suck at summaries and especially in this fic. i couldn't get the category right also... AU Gundam fic with 1x2 and slight 3x4 pairings. 1,3,4 and 5 are vampires and Duo is their slave! But Master Yuy gets more than he's barganed for...
1. Victim

Hello minna

Hello minna!  I finally finished the darn first chapter of this story.  Rated R because of swearing and explicit references to nudity and such things.  Bare with me, this is my first attempt at a dark, gloomy fic and will try to make it better as it goes.

Disclaimer:

Aaridys: How many times will I have to say this?

Government: For ever and ever!!!!!!

A:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

G: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A:I don't own the G-boys, I just play with them, so don't sue me, all you'll get is a pen and eraser (even still!).

Darkness over my heart Part One: Victim 

By Aaridys

            

He was out of breath.

            The streetlights flickered through the rain but all he could think of was running.  He could feel their cold breaths over his neck, making the hair rise and spreading goose bumps all over his burning skin.  They where after him, stalking him like a pack of dogs straight out of Hell.

            He rounded a corner, realizing too late it was a dead-end and whirled around only to gaze right back at two pairs of glistening eyes.

"Oh God…"

            Dark leather, black shirts and deadly white skin.  The two figures walked towards the petrified boy.  The smallest, a light blond not older than sixteen stepped closer to him, an evil smile twisting his delicate features.

"God will not help you here little one.  Only Hell is there to embrace you."

"Quatre pet, try and control yourself.  He's going to be all stiff after that."

            The second silhouette, a tall adolescent with brown hair motioned towards his companion.  His green eyes flashed at the silent boy as he placed his arm around the blonde's slim waist.  He snuggled his nose in his companion's hair and ear and smiled devilishly at the dumbstruck boy.

"My little angel is very hungry you know.  It's hard for him to concentrate then."

            The blonde shifted in his companion's embrace and settled himself against the offered chest.  He absent-mindedly played with the fabric of the black shirt while detailing his victim hungrily.  After a last look at the waiting boy's face, the small blonde smiled again and licked his lips.

"Oh but Trowa dear, I sense you are so hungry too.  You go first, I insist."

            The brunette flashed a smile at his companion and let him go.

"As you wish pet."

            The man named Trowa walked slowly, taking long, cat-like strides, enjoying the feeling of the other's fear against his skin.  Within a few inches from the boy, he pursed his lips, revealing a perfect set of white teeth and sharp canines.  The waiting victim gasped but was unable to move an inch.  The other's stare was petrifying him.

            The vampire stopped a few inches from his victim and lifted a hand to rest it against the quickly rising and falling chest.  He let his fingers trace along the trembling silhouette, savouring the other's chills and jerks of surprise as he let his hand fall to the hem of his pants.

"You are pretty.  Shame we have to do this."

            The brunette embraced his trembling victim and placed his mouth against the other's ear, caressing it lightly as he spoke the last words the other knew he would ever hear.

"Death smiles on us all you know."

            The boy's head was suddenly jerked backwards, the other pulling mercilessly against the heavy braid, exposing the beating blood coursing under the white skin.  The vampire parted his lips and went for the kill.  At the other end of the alley, the blonde named Quatre was resting his back against the stone wall, enjoying the scene of his lover in a kill.  But the other vampire didn't have the time to pierce the delicate skin before he jumped backwards, holding his hand against his neck.  The terrified boy looked at his assailant and saw a burned cross against his pale skin.  The other hissed and looked back at him like he wanted to rip his head off.

"Looks like the little one is protected."

"Trowa dear, are you quite all right?"

            The brunette waved a hand and let his other one down.  On his neck, the burn was quickly fading, leaving not even the slightest scar.  The boy brought his own hand to his neck and caressed the warm silver chain holding his most precious possession, a small platinum cross.  A smile spread across his lips as hope nestled in his heart.

"Don't smile too soon little protected.  If we can't have you, I know Lord Yuy will greatly enjoy playing with you.  Quatre pet, if you may?"

            The blonde vampire smiled and nodded.  He walked to the boy and snuggled his small body against the other's, careful not to touch the cross.  He rubbed his chest against the boy's, smiling as if he enjoyed this and lifted his small chin up.

"I really think you are pretty.  Maybe someday, we can play…"

            The boy was about to reply something when he was hit behind the neck by the other vampire who, once he was unconscious, threw him over his shoulder.

"Enough nonsense pet, let's go."

"Lord Yuy will surely like this one."

***

"Ow my head…"

            The boy opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.  He was tied up to a wooden chair placed in a dark room.  The floor was covered in a very thick, red carpet.  In the middle of the room, a bed stood, huge and draped in purple and black velvet.  The whole place smelt of vanilla and the rich perfume made his head spin.

"Awake already."

            The voice echoed from the darkest corner of the room, very feminine and sweet like honey.

"What is your name?"

            The voice was intoxicating the boy, forcing his mind to process the information, as himself wasn't in control of his body anymore.  He wanted suddenly to drown in the rich flown of this deep voice.  He wanted to see if its master was as fair to his eyes as the sound of it was to his ears.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"Duo Maxwell, I like the taste of it."

            The boy on his chair rolled his head backwards, his mind a blur, filled only with the voice.  A shape slowly took form in the shadows, pulling Duo out from his reverie.  Curves emerged, revealing a woman who could only be depicted in fantasies.  Her skin was white as the midnight moon.  She walked like a panther, every step moving one hip upwards in a tantalizing way.  She had dark eyes and long, silky moss-green hair.  Her red lips where curled back in a sweet smile, revealing slightly her white fangs.  She walked to the mesmerized boy, taking her time, making him suffer for every inch she slowly took away from the meters separating him.

"God…"

            The girl walked the last meters swiftly and settled over his lap, like a bird in its nest.  She placed a soft, cold finger against his dry lips and smiled more.

"Hush.  Don't say such foolish things here."

            Duo went very still, wanting for the woman to speak again.  He couldn't control himself anymore, he had fallen for the sound of the voice and the sweet scent of the vampire that was now running her cool hands in his hair, loosening the braid and making heavy locks fall down around his face.  He brought back his head down and with glazed eyes, detailed his captor.

"Who… who are you?"

            The woman smiled and started kissing his neck lightly, sending chills up the boy's back.

"It does not matter who I am, only what I will do."

"And… what would that…be?"

"Do you not like it as it is?"

            The vampire stopped her kissing and stared back in Duo's purple eyes.  The boy shook his head in denial and tried to smile a bit.  The woman smiled back seductively and passed her fingers through his hair.

"Be still protected one, you will see."

            Duo threw his head backwards again as the vampire bent down and opened his shirt, exposing his skin to her light caresses.

***

"Do you suppose he'll try him out as a girl first?"

            Quatre was sitting in a dark room, his arms around his knees, watching his lover undress.

"Why should you care pet?"

            The blonde lifted his shoulders before answering.

"I don't know.  Why wouldn't he?

            Trowa pulled off his shirt swiftly but lingered on the button of his pants.

"He likes to play, so I'm pretty sure he will."

            The brunette slid the leather clothing down his slim legs, exposing his white flesh and walked smoothly to his companion.  He pushed Quatre on the soft mattress and bended over him, a knee between his parted legs.

"Talking about play, how 'bout you and I have a little match?"

            The blonde only nodded while slipping his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him closer.

***

            Duo was slowly turning insane, his whole senses set on fire by the vampire's touch.  The woman had explored every inch of his skin, pulling, sometimes ripping his clothes off.  She had run her own bare flesh against his a million times, almost making him unconscious under the electrifying caress.  Now, she was back on his lap, exploring with her tongue his cheek and forehead, intently missing his itching lips each time she passed next to them.  Duo was out of breath, out of his mind, out of everything except his own over-excited body.

"Please…"

"Yes?"

"I…please stop…"

"Why?"

            While still talking, the woman never stopped her caresses and at the sound of her victim's voice and plea, she had accented the pressure, sending him to higher levels of insanity.

"I can't…"

"I see what you miss.  How foolish of me to have forgotten."

            The soft touch of cool lips against his own muffled he boy's reply.  The woman pressed her chest against his own and slipped her tongue in his moist mouth, exploring it slowly, sending chills up his spine and making little white stars dance in front of his eyes.

            The girl's kiss was like anything he had ever experienced.  It was burning him in fire and ice, sending his whole being in a spin and making his tied hands twitch in pleasure.  Duo parted his lips more, trying to gain access to the other's mouth but she pulled away.

"I see you like this."

            The woman's voice had suddenly dropped an octave or two and the soft pressure of her naked breasts against his bare chest subsided for one of another, more flat and built one.  Duo opened his eyes to stare right back at a pair of Prussian-blue orbs, shimmering lightly in the dim light of the room.  The braided boy gasped and tried to pull backwards.  At the same time, the vampire lifted himself from his lap and Duo fell right on his back, knocking the air right out of his lungs.

"Surprised?"

            Only coughs answered him and he walked over to the fallen boy, his bare nakedness making the other blush furiously and look away.

"What ever is wrong?  You seemed to like it a few moments ago."

"What, what are you?"

            The other boy motioned closer to Duo and sat Indian-style right next to him.  He took a lock of the brunette's hair in his fingers and played with it while talking.

"I suppose you already guessed most of it.  I am what you pesky living beings like to call a vampire, a creature of darkness, and earthly incarnation of the devil.  On the other hand, what you might ignore is that Lord Vampires like me can choose whatever form they wish to have.  I was born a male but I enjoy playing around with some humans, especially the males."

"You, you can decide whether you're a boy or a girl?!"

"Yes."

            Duo shuddered at the memory of the sweet kiss and swallowed the painful lump he had up his throat.

"What is your name?"

"Hehehe, I knew you'd finally ask.  It's a typical human reaction but I suppose it is only right to know the name of your own death."

            The braided boy held his breath and swallowed once more.

"My name is Heero Yuy, Lord Vampire of this hole you like to call a city."

"What will you do with me then?"

            The vampire smiled and licked his lips.

"First we play."


	2. Slave

Notes: Here's part two after I had major writer's block for this story; I hope it doesn't suck too much

Notes: Here's part two after I had major writer's block for this story; I hope it doesn't suck too much.All standard disclaimers apply.

Darkness over my heart Part Two: Slave 

By Aaridys

"Slave, come here."

A young adolescent walked towards his master, keeping his eyes downwards and bracing himself mentally for whatever would come next.He climbed up the few steps that led to his master's immense bed and climbed onto it, slowly, his whole body under an incredible tension.

"I can feel your fear.What is it again?"

The voice of the Lord Vampire lost itself in the dark corners of the room and the young boy halted, waiting in silence.A figure emerged from the other end of the bed, perfectly feminine and breathtakingly beautiful.The boy lifted an eyebrow but he already knew that trick.He just stood still and closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to play, Duo?"

The braided boy shivered at the memory of his first "play" with his master.He would never forget.

(flashback)

"Play?"

The vampire smiled and started untying his prisoner's bonds.

"In this room, there are no windows and no doors.Be a good boy and maybe someday, I will show you the way out, be a bad boy and you'll end up as my next breakfast.I do wonder if you taste as good as Trowa and Quatre told me."

"They… they didn't touch me."

Heero smiled again and helped the boy up, much to his surprise.

"So they told me.But that little thing there won't be enough to keep me at bay."

Duo swallowed painfully and braced himself for whatever would come next.He swore to himself he'd find a way out of this, even if it took him forever, he would get out.The cold feeling of the other's mouth against his suddenly interrupted his thoughts.The braided boy tried to pull himself backwards but the vampire's hand was firmly holding his head, crushing his lips against his own.The "kiss" lasted and lasted until Duo's lungs started protesting wildly.He squirmed in the other's grip until finally, Heero let go of him.The boy fell to his knees, gasping for air.The vampire smirked and licked his lips.

"Sorry about that, guess I forgot you humans still need oxygen."

"You don't breathe?"

Duo was panting heavily, trying to regain his breath and couldn't help but to ask.The vampire bended over and helped him up again.

"Technically yes, but there's no point to it.You should see vampires kissing dear; they can last for days.Quite a sight as a matter of fact"

Heero supported the boy as he motioned him to the middle of the room, towards the huge black bed.The braided boy lifted an eyebrow and all sorts of twisted pictures ran through his mind.The vampire holding him suddenly burst into laughs.

"You baka!You'll ruin the surprise!Come on, up you go!"

Not understanding fully what the vampire said, Duo let out a yelp as the other lifted him as if he where a feather and threw him onto the bed.Heero soon followed and landed neatly next to the lying boy.Duo's clothes where, well, there weren't much of them left.The vampire snuggled closer until her was half on the boy's chest and started tracing small circles over it.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing."

Duo was really getting uneasy.He didn't know how to react to all this and his basic instinct kept screaming to him to do something, anything.He let out a small moan as the other's lips passed over a sensitive spot, much to his own pleasure.

"Like that?"

The braided boy was about to reply when Heero sank his sharp canines in the same spot, making him scream out in pain.The vampire smirked and pursued his exploration.Time flew by like this, the vampire sending Duo into heights of pleasure and then sending him plummeting down in the depths of pain by biting him in the most sensitive areas.In the end, his whole body was covered in bite marks, some of them bleeding lightly.Heero expertly licked every one of those, making Duo squirm under him.As soon as the boy felt the slightest bit of pleasure, the other would bite him mercilessly, each time pulling a scream out of his clenched lips.This little game had lasted for an endless period of time, until finally, Heero withdrew and left the bed.

"I'll be back soon dear, don't you move."

(end flashback)

As promised, the vampire had returned a few hours later with renewed lust and strength.It had taken one week for Duo to heal completely.During that period of time, he was forced to do things he would never be able to recall, mostly sleeping next to this strange vampire and walking around completely naked.The other refused to give him any clothes and took great pleasure in stretching a hand out to caress lightly the braided boy's skin each time the opportunity presented itself.It had lasted like this for some time but Heero never repeated the things he had done the first night.Duo assumed he had done that to break him and silently prayed it was the only time ever his master would do that.Naturally, Heero had enjoyed the occasional shape-shifting little game, driving Duo insane with pleasure under his female form and then suddenly turning back to himself, cutting short the experience and making Duo feel extremely uneasy.Tonight, it seemed, would be one of those times.

"Duo?"

The vampire's voice was soft like honey but the trick didn't work anymore.Duo had been so often exposed to this sorcery he wasn't affected anymore.As a matter of fact, he happily noted that his master's little games of pleasure and pain had less and less effect on him.Duo was able to put aside his primal feelings of lust and pleasure and stay detached while Heero tried his best to make him scream.This usually ended quickly the little game and the vampire would snuggle back in his pillows, unhappy and pouting.These nights, or days, Duo could sleep all he wanted, Heero never fetched him.

The boy didn't answer and waited, his eyes shut, for the woman to start trailing her hands against his chest.The silence stretched and Duo started wondering what sort of new sick game Heero was playing tonight.He cracked a lid and didn't see the vampire anywhere.Intrigued, Duo looked around but the bed was empty and he couldn't feel the vampire's presence.Smiling broadly, the boy walked to the head of the bed and propped down on the large pillows.He pulled up the covers to his chin and sighed happily before slipping into sleep.

***

Heero had walked out of his room in a rage, extremely unhappy about the sudden mental call Quatre had given him.He was intrigued about the general impression of urgency he had felt in his servant's call and walked faster, wanting nothing else but to get it over with and go back to his slave's soft warmth.He smirked at the thought of it and made a mental note to tease as much as he could the boy before letting himself have his own pleasure.

The vampire soon faced a large oak door with no handle.He lifted his wrist at eye-level and pressed it against the wooden surface.A blue shimmer made the door turn transparent before it completely disappeared.The Lord Vampire walked in the large room and sat on a high chair, waiting for his hunters to come in.

Quatre and Trowa walked first, their eyes locked on their master's and placed themselves on each side of him, one step down.Quatre bended to his lord and whispered in his ear.

"This will please you Lord Yuy."

The Lord Vampire lifted and eyebrow and nodded.The doors in front of him swung open and two vampires walked in, carrying a limp form.

"Well well, what have we here?"

Trowa stepped down to the hanging body and sent the guards out.He pulled the form by its hair and forced it to lift its head.Heero smirked and licked his lips.The boy half standing in front of him had long, almond-shaped eyes in which shone a fierce determination and they where narrowed to a slit, accenting the anger that already radiated from his whole body.

"The Renegade Lord.The one true vampire that turned his back to his destiny and preaches for life and light."

"Go to Hell."

"That's exactly were I'm going, don't you worry, but you dear Fallen One, what brings you here on this lovely night?"

The other didn't answer and Trowa pulled harder on his hair, making him cringe.

"Trowa, please, let us treat our very honoured guest well.After all, isn't hospitality an act of kindness towards our own kind?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"My, you have been with the living too long dear friend, come, I will show you to a decent meal."

"Nothing you give me I'll ever eat."

"Tsk, that's harsh friend.Come anyways, you can choose to starve, as you have for the last centuries or eat as much as you want."

"Yuy, someday, I will truly drive a stake right through your demon chest."

"And I you, Wufei dear, but not today.Now come."


	3. Prisoner

Notes: What

Notes: What?!I got nothing to say here?Nope, except that I'm very tired and I want to wrap this up before going to bed!All disclaimers apply.

Darkness over my heart Part Three: Prisoner 

By Aaridys

Duo awoke to the familiar sound of his master's light footsteps on the thick carpet of the room.Voices resonated from the end of the room and the braided boy was able to make out a second tone, protesting wildly.He ducked under the covers, praying vainly that Heero wouldn't notice him.He knew very well this was useless; the Vampire Lord could smell him meters away.Duo covered his head with a pillow and listened to the approaching conversation.

"Go to Hell Yuy."

"Yes dear, you already said that.But before you and I go and give our respects to the Prince of Evil, let me show you something.Duo?"

The braided boy braced himself and held his breath.He heard Heero walk towards the bed and could almost feel the burn of his gaze, scanning the sheets.

"What kind of sick game are you playing here Yuy?"

This was the second time Duo heard the voice and couldn't suppress his curiosity.He wanted to see who it was but on the other hand, didn't want his master to find him too soon.

"No game Wufei dear, only innocent play."

The second voice snickered at this remark and the braided boy let out a small yelp as Heero pulled on the covers, revealing his trembling form.

"Now what did you think you were doing under these sheets Duo pet?A game perhaps?"

"I…"

Duo babbled out a series of incoherent words, his face flushing as he saw the other Asian boy standing next to his master.He looked around nervously for anything he could use to hide his nudity but Heero stepped on the bed and nuzzled his head in the crook of his shoulder, sending him shivers all the way up his back.

"This is Duo, Wufei dear.We have been dating for some time now."

"Shut up Yuy!"

The second boy made a grab for Heero's collar but the Lord Vampire was faster, flipping swiftly backwards, sending the Chinese boy flying onto Duo's lap.The braided boy blushed furiously as the other tried to untangle himself from the sheets and Duo's legs.He grunted loudly as he tried to jump once again at Heero but missed.Both boys landed gracefully onto the thick carpet.They walked in a circle, their arms out like birds of prey, eyeing each other with a glare that could've killed a man right on his feet.Duo gasped at the scene and realized that the new boy was also a vampire and by the looks of him, a Lord One also.

"Stop this foolish little play Wufei dear, it isn't leading us anywhere."

Heero never quit smiling while circling with the vampire named Wufei, who had a terrible sneer on his face.The room was dead silent, the soft carpet muffling any sounds and Duo clenching his teeth to try and hold back the small cries he had, watching his master and this new Lord Vampire mentally wrestle.After interminable minutes of glaring, both vampires finally stood down, Heero walking back to the bed and pulling Duo in his embrace.The Lord Vampire kissed his slave on the cheek before smiling back at Wufei.

"See, Duo is very happy with me, we really go along well."

"Damn Yuy, can't you get a point?Shut the fuck up!"

Heero sighed heavily and let go of Duo's shoulder.The braided boy crawled back on the bed and covered himself with the sheets.He felt empty inside, only his master's voice could fill that void and when that happened, Duo felt so much colder than when he was alone.He felt hot tears tickling the side of his eyes and was surprised by them, unsure of why he was crying.In the passing weeks, he had learned to put aside his feelings of hatred and despair, convinced that it would only make him more vulnerable to Heero's repeated assaults.Now, he was lying alone in the cold bed and wanted nothing more than to cry his heart out.He felt the weigh of the last weeks' pains on his shoulders, pulling him down a dark tunnel in which the only light was death.Duo sat on the bed, watching Wufei and his Lord Vampire argue and completely shut them out, letting his feelings seep out like a raging flood, filling him with despair.On his cheeks, the warm, moist touch of tears covered his marked skin, creating a glistening trail down to his neck.

When he heard Duo weep, Heero stopped in the middle of his sentence and hopped on the bed.In a flash, he was beside the braided boy, encircling him in his arms.The Lord Vampire turned his gaze to the Chinese boy, glaring at him as if he would spontaneously make him combust.

"See now, you made Duo cry.I can't seem to understand you Wufei dear, you keep on hurting your closest friend's feelings over and over again."

"ENOUGH!"

Wufei had screamed out, walking quickly to the bed and snatched Duo out of Heero's grasp.The braided boy whimpered under the hard pull and fell down onto his knees, still in tears.

"Wufei!"

"That's enough Yuy!How can you play with humans like this?How can you even allow yourself to be such a monster!?"

While Wufei was speaking these words, Duo saw his master's features twist in a horrible sneer, anger transcending every gesture, every twitch of Heero's body and face.The Lord Vampire was getting more and more mad, hearing to every word coming out of Wufei's mouth and using them to feed his anger.Suddenly, the Chinese vampire made a garb for Duo's hair to pull him up.The braided boy let out small scream and stood up, his head tilted on one side under the stress of having his braid pulled to one side.

"Don't touch him…"

The Lord Vampire's voice was low, like an animal's and he was dangerously still.Wufei snickered and pulled harder on Duo's braid to make him whimper again, louder.Heero's nostrils were flaring, his rage building like bushfire.

"Don't you like making them suffer Yuy?Don't you like hearing them scream?"

At that moment, the Chinese vampire grabbed Duo's neck, pulling it to one side and sank his teeth deep in the boy's flesh.The boy let out a loud scream and trashed about, trying to force himself out of the other vampire's grip.As Wufei tightened his grip on the braided boy's hair, he started sucking the fresh blood, taking much pleasure in Heero's decomposed face.When he felt his victim's energy drop to a certain level, the Chinese vampire let the boy drop to the floor in a heap and whipped his mouth of the few droplets of the red liquid that still stained it.

"Now-you-die."

The Lord Vampire jumped at impossible speed on his counterpart, sending him crashing to the carpet in a loud thud.The Chinese vampire kicked with his legs and shifted his weigh so he had Heero pinned to the floor.Wufei gave Heero a large smile and bent down to slap the vampire so hard his head shot to the side.

"Now don't 'you' enjoy this Lord?"

"Many years away from your kind has softened you Wufei dear.Let me show you what you left behind in the past decades."

Heero's body twisted at an impossible angle under the body of the Chinese vampire until he was free from his grasp.Before he could react, the Lord Vampire jumped behind his attacker, gripping his head and giving it a hit, snapping the neck clean.The Chinese vampire fell to the side, his eyes wide in a mix of surprise and anger.Heero whipped his hands and spat on the motionless body.

"You can never run from your origins Wufei dear."

The Lord Vampire walked back to Duo's unconscious form and swept him up in his arms.He took a glance at the bite mark on the side of his neck and quickly set the vampire on the mattress.

"That little idiot has been away too long.He can't even bite properly.At least you will recover from this."

Heero stood back up and sent a mental call to Quatre and Trowa.In a few instants, both vampires where standing in the room, waiting for their master's wishes.

"Take this scum down to the dungeons.When he awakens, call me."

"Very well Lord Yuy."

The blonde vampire bowed down while his companion picked Wufei's inanimate form from the floor.Heero slipped a few chestnut locks out of Duo's eyes and gazed back at the Chinese vampire.

"One more thing pets, prepare the girl."


	4. Companion

Notes: Part four finally up, all standard disclaimers apply

Notes: Part four finally up, all standard disclaimers apply.

Darkness over my heart Part Four: Companion 

By Aaridys

"Sleep Duo pet.When you wake, I will be by your side."

Heero slipped his fingers through Duo's hair before placing a gentle kiss over his forehead.The braided boy moaned faintly and turned over, grasping the vampire's slim waist.The Lord Vampire let his body relax slightly, smiling at the innocence of the scene displaying itself under his gaze.Against his own judgment, the vampire slipped an arm protectively around his slave's small form and tucked him in his embrace.

"Heero…"

Duo was stirring softly in Heero's arms and opened his eyes weakly.

"I'm so cold…"

"I know pet but I can help that, if you let me."

The braided boy tired to smile faintly but could only wince in pain.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I never thought I'd say this, after all the harm you did to me… you bastard but…"

"Shh, please don't say it."

"No, I have to.You hurt me more deeply than any being could have in the past.You wounded not only my body but also my soul and mind.Your darkness seeped in my veins and made me freeze all over each time you placed your hands on me but…"

"Duo, please…"

"Shut up Yuy."

These words made the Lord Vampire shudder but he closed his mouth, tightening his grip around the small boy's frame.

"As I said, you filled me, every night, with your pain and darkness and I…I couldn't push it back.It hurt so much… you bastard… you hurt me so much but… now, I can't stand the only thought of living without it.I truly am your slave now, Lord Yuy.You broke me completely and now I'm begging for more but… but I'm so cold…"

"Duo, pet, will you let me help you?After this, you'll never feel cold again, for eternity."

The braided boy only smiled and nodded, turning his head to the side, offering his already wounded neck to his master's ministrations.Heero bent down and licked the blood that had dried over the soft skin, massaging the wounded flesh with his tongue.Duo let out a faint moan and closed his eyes, waiting for the bite to come.The Lord Vampire parted his lips and reached down until his nose tickled the base of his slave's neck.

"I love you Duo Maxwell.From the very first night you stumbled in this room, disoriented and lonely."

"Please Heero, I'm so cold now…"

"Yes."

A sharp cry was soon followed by the soft moans the Lord Vampire emitted while drinking his beloved's blood.Heero fed on his slave's life force until the boy's strength reached a certain level he knew he couldn't cross.Regretfully pulling away from Duo's neck, Heero bent down to the boy face and kissed his furiously, making him taste his own blood.After Duo drank it down to the last drop, the Lord Vampire stretched his arm out and bit his wrist right on the pale tattoo that shimmered blue in the dark atmosphere of the room.The vampire's own dead blood dripped onto Duo's parted lips and the boy hastily grabbed the offered vein, sucking as hard as he could, taking back his own life force and letting in another, darker entity.

"Stop… Duo…STOP!"

Heero pulled back his wrist, snatching it from the gasping boy's grasp and watched him trash about in the bed.The braided boy cried out loudly, growled and ripped some of the sheets with his nails.Soon, his grunts faded to nothing and Duo's body went very stiff.The Lord Vampire crawled back to the boy's silent form and noticed the unmistakable glint of death in his purple eyes.

"And I love you also Lord Yuy."

Both vampires, the old and young fell into each other's embrace, kissing wildly.The kiss lasted for an indeterminate moment, each individual unwilling to let go until finally, Duo pushed Heero back onto his back and gave his master a devilish smile.

"What shall we do tonight Lord Yuy?Play?"

"You don't have to call me Lord Yuy anymore pet."

Duo tiled his head to one side, wondering what his master meant by that.

"I gave you birth, you have the same rights as I do to rule.You will also be known as a Lord Vampire, Lord Maxwell, if you wish."

"This name sounds corny, how 'bout I just call myself Shinigami, won't that do?"

"Sounds perfect to me.How about this little game then?"

Duo trailed his mouth along his companion's chest and up his neck until he reached his ear.

"Let's play."


	5. Lord

Notes: This is part five, it's very late and I'm tired

Notes: This is part five, it's very late and I'm tired.

All disclaimers apply. *yawn*

Darkness over my heart Part Five: Lord 

By Aaridys

The two vampires were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, exhausted from their hours of play when Quatre's call came through their minds.

"Wufei has awakened Lord Yuy."

"Very well, take him to the Hall, I have a surprise for him, and bring the girl."

"Yes Lord."

Heero closed the link between him and his hunter and gazed at Duo's amused grin.Smiling back, the Lord Vampire stood up and started dressing slowly.

"Quatre is asking himself why I am in the Circle now."

"Yes pet but don't be shy to manifest, they will see soon enough what you have become."

"Do I get to come?"

"You will be the main surprise for our dear guest, after the girl."

Duo stepped out from the bed and started dressing also, suddenly aware of the room's proportions and finding drawers full of clothing that fit him perfectly.He raised an eyebrow but Heero came behind him, encircling his waist with one arm.

"Now that you are one of us, you have powers you could have never imagined before.Magic is strong among the Princes of Evil."

"So I see.Shall we go?"

"Lead the way."

***

Heero stepped in the same hall where he had received Wufei the first time and was satisfied by the changes his hunters had operated after learning Duo was now their new Lord.As second chair stood next to the Lord Vampire's one and a new row of soldiers had been added to the guard, all strapped in purple, Duo's favourite colour.

Both vampires sat down quietly and Heero lifted his hand up, asking for Quatre and Trowa to bring Wufei forward.The Chinese vampire was dragging his feet on the carpet, exhausted from his recovery after Heero had broken his neck.He kept his gaze down but when he tried to meet the Lord Vampire's eyes, he was shocked to stare right back at a pair of violet orbs, shinning deep with evil and death.

"Recognize me little boy?I knew you would, you seem so smart."

Wufei shook his head and waited for Heero to speak.The Lord Vampire cleared his throat and motioned to Trowa to lift the Chinese's head so he could stare right into his eyes.

"After being offered hospitality and being welcomed back among us, regardless of your past actions, you still pursued your high ideals of light and justice and sadly forced us to reconsider your position among the Circle.After threatening Lord Maxwell's well being and angering us much beyond reason, we have come to a judgment."

"Shut the fuck up Yuy."

Wufei was brutally silenced by a strong slap across his face and lifted his eyes to meet Duo's sparkling purple orbs.The Lord Vampire was smiling while he went back to his seat and never took his gaze off the silent vampire.

"As I said, the judgement shall be carried out immediately.Quatre, if you will."

The blonde bowed down and left the room for a few moments, quickly returning with a tall, half naked woman in his grasp.

"Let me go you bastards!"

The woman trashed wildly and Quatre hit her behind the head to shut her up.The blonde woman fell to her knees and was quickly dragged to the center of the room, next to the anguished Chinese vampire.

"Sally!"

Wufei started pulling on his bonds wildly until Trowa decided he had enough and knocked him almost unconscious.

"Now, Wufei Chang, former Lord Vampire, now Renegade, your punishment shall be carried out."

"WHAT WILL YOU DO TO HER!?"

Heero turned to his companion and nodded slowly.Duo smiled a bit and got up.He walked down the stairs slowly, enjoying the decomposed face of the Chinese vampire.

"Stay back, don't touch her!DON'T TOUCH HER!!!"

"Shut the fuck up Chang."

Wufei suddenly went very still and silent.Duo walked to the trashing woman and grabbed her hair, jerking her head backwards so he could gaze upon her features.

"I don't get what you found in her Chang.She isn't even pretty."

"Don't even think about it you bastard!I will kill you even if just touch her skin."

"Tsk tsk…Don't say such things, I'll only brush her lips with mine."

Wufei lifted an eyebrow and saw with horror Duo place his mouth upon Sally's, kissing her hungrily.The embrace lasted for a few minutes until the woman started trashing about.The Chinese vampire suddenly realised what the other Lord Vampire was doing.Sally's skin was getting a bit blue and she was frantically gripping the carpet, desperate for a few molecules of oxygen.

"SALLY!LET HER GO!STOP IT!STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Duo tightened his grip around the girl's head until she stopped struggling.He made sure she was completely dead before letting go of her hair.The woman dropped to the floor, inanimate and cold.Wufei choked on his tears as he saw Sally's eyes close sadly and a single tear running down her cheek.After pushing her aside with his feet, Duo walked to Wufei and grabbed his hair to jerk his head backwards.

"Now, you suffer."

The Lord Vampire placed his mouth against the Chinese vampire's lips and breathed in the last whispers of Sally's death.Wufei was given back the full experience his beloved had just gone through, the aguish, the pain, the wait and finally, death itself.Sadly for him, vampires are unaffected by human death and while Duo kept his mouth on his; Wufei kept experiencing again and again Sally's death as if it was his own.Tears started running down his cheeks in hot streams and finally, Duo let him fall to the floor, sobbing and choking.Heero's voice suddenly echoed around the silent room.

"Now that you have been punished Wufei Chang, you will be sent to the Pit until the sun willingly comes and ends your pitiful existence.Trowa, Quatre."

Both hunters grabbed the crying vampire and started dragging him out the room.Wufei shook his head repeatedly, muttering Sally's name.

"Why?Why?Why?"

Heero's voice answered him before he left to his end.

"Because dear, Lord Vampires have to make a sacrifice to live on.Your little lover's breath was all Duo needed to settle his powers.Now, you have nothing and we win."

"Go to Hell, both of you."

"Don't rush yourself Wufei dear, we will all meet there someday.I just hope you won't feel too lonely while waiting for us."

"And one more thing Chang.I believe I heard this not long before I died also; Death smiles on us all you know."

The End 

Notes: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!It's midnight and I have to work tomorrow but after having a very long writer's block for this story, I just had to finish this tonight before I lost the ideas and inspiration!This is my first try at something dark and gloomy and I think I did pretty well *pats her own back but can't reach it so goes and wakes her sister so she can do it; sister kicks her out and she has to come back to the computer* ow, that hurt, oh well.Now that I'm finished, I can go to bed! Yay! (pray for my bosses tomorrow, I just hope I don't fall asleep on the counter…) feeeeeeeeeeedbaaaaaaaaaaack greatly appreciated please… ^_^Good Night!


End file.
